User talk:Mectrixctic
Welcome! Welcome to the Don't Hungry Wiki, and thank you for your contributions to the article, Fugu! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Nifky (Talk) 23:32, 24 July 2009 Hi Mectrixctic When you get the chance, please get on the IRC. I'd like to talk to you on one of the following channels: *#burp (Don't Hungry Wiki's channel) *#unbarbie (Unbarbie Wiki's channel) *##Grocery (my personal channel) burp and unbarbie should be in that channel list. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 20:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Type in the bar at the bottom. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 21:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Stop... ...adding that that was spam. I'm gonna get Nifky to block you here, if you keep it up. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 22:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Enough. I'm about to leave staff a message and ask them to block you themselves. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 23:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm contacting staff. I've had enough. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 01:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Enough, Mectrix. I know you're doing this because you're blocked on Unbarbie Wiki. You're in a bad enough position right now. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 03:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Actually, if you'd look at Unbarbie Wiki, you'd see that you're blocked. Forever. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 04:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm not losing my sysop rights, especially when they're being challenged by someone who helps on a troll wiki and doesn't stop screwing with stuff when told to do so. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 04:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Nifky wants to see you in #unbarbie. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 04:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm not getting my rights removed. Nifky's not doing anything, and if you contact staff, she'll likely vouch more me. Give up, Mectrix. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 16:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Give up trying. I'll just revert and revert and revert. And Nifky's not going to help you; she knows what's going on, and do you see me losing my rights? Nope. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 16:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hah, like you know what's best for this wiki. And no, Nifky's not inactive. I've talked to her very recently about this. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 17:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) What I added was an unusual food. And I talked to her on the IRC. #unbarbie. She's on right now. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 17:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Quit trying, Mectrix, and go play with your spammer friends. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 19:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You're nothing but a spammer, Mectrix. Making jokes about this like "Okeydokey." There was nothing, nothing, wrong with what I had on that article. When I get you banned from here, I'm gonna make sure it's infinite. Also, you're never aloud on Unbarbie Wiki as long as I'm on there. Go play with your slander-loving friends over on Un Club Penguin Wiki. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 19:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'll let that happen when pigs fly out of my ass. You were blocked for good reasons; I've read articles on un club penguin wiki. You break the law in one of them by attacking a user on the fanon wiki. You're a horrible influence. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 19:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Whatever. My decision's final. You keep using new words and reverting my edits while I contact someone who can block you forever. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 19:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Like Nifky, staff, helpers, you know the drill. GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 19:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Block Hey. Even though your undoes to tomatoes were reasonable, multiple reverts more than 15+ times is just a form of wikidrama. Secondly, talk page comments simply going about the topic isn't going to help much either... (nor is GroceryBag's to you). Thirdly, contacting staff isn't helping, once again staff's responsibilities are not checking out the editing warring and such on Wikia's 10000+ content-rich wikis. So I have to say honestly, both GroceryBag and you are wrong, in similar ways and are receiving a equal block of two weeks. If you're both going to talk about this and bring the drama on another wiki, this defeats the purpose of getting a ban in the first place. Also I'll protect the article too for about two weeks. Hopefully by then undoing edits and such will not be happening again, and the topic will be settled for once. Best, иιƒкч? 11:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC)